Our Destiny
by Rikki8528
Summary: Hollyleaf runs into the tunnels, depressed about her life. Mousewhisker runs after her and looks after her after the rock fall. When they sleep, unfamiliar cats come into their dreams. They tell them it is their destiny to rebuild the Clan lost long ago: TunnelClan. But are they able to take on the seemingly impossible task?
1. Prologue

Hollyleaf wished she hadn't revealed their secret. It had damaged her inside. Everything she believed in was lies. Her parents were lies. And the warrior code, her greatest belief, was lies. She ran further in, hating and hating her parents more with every step. She, Hollyleaf was half-clan. Everything she knew had been taken away. Then, stones droped on her and the tunnel caved in. Everything went black.

Hollyleaf awoke. She was still in the tunnels, but a familiar face was looking down at her. "Mousewhisker? What are you doing here?" "Looking after you." He replied simply. "I followed you because...because I love you Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf smiled. "I love you too, Mousewhisker. Carry on then." Mousewhisker's eyes lit up. "Well, I followed you and then the tunnel crashed down on you. I went through the wreckage and I found you unconscious. I managed to drag you away." Hollyleaf smiled again. "Oh, I love you, Mousewhisker."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I am sorry about the shortness of the prologue and I hope this chapter is OK even though it's short. Bear in mind this is my first story.**

Hollyleaf walked through another opening in the tunnels that was as big as the ThunderClan camp. There were openings into other, smaller caves too. "Mousewhisker!" She called. He followed her. "Wow! We could make our own Clan here!" He padded into a small, secure cave near the opening of the clearing. Hollyleaf studied the small walls and rocky floor. "We could clear this up and make it the leader's den." They went through the other caves and decided their uses. "Now we need a Clan name, cats, a place to see StarClan, a deputy and a medicine cat." Mousewhisker said as they rolled up moss and made beds. They went to sleep together in the leader's den. They both had a strange dream, where cats visited them and told them they were in the home of TunnelClan, which had died out and they needed to rebuild it. They woke up and went outside. "Look." Hollyleaf pointed her tail at five cats coming their way. "Hello." The big tom meowed. "I'm Weed, this is my mate Maple and our kits Whisker, Mouse and Hare." He flicked his ears in the direction of each cat in turn. The three younger cats just nodded their heads, but Maple stepped forward. "You-you won't hurt us, will you?" She asked nervously. "Of course not. We wouldn't dream of it." Mousewhisker purred. "I'm Mousewhisker, this is my mate Hollyleaf." "Actually, we'd like to ask you something. Will you join our Clan, TunnelClan?" asked Hollyleaf, then launched into explaining about Clan life, leaders, deputies, medicine cats, StarClan, patrols and their dream. Hare moved forward. "I know a lot about herbs. I could be your medicine cat." "And we'll be warriors. This sounds good." Maple, Weed and Mouse chorused, while Whisker silently nodded. "OK." Mousewhisker said, leaping up onto a ledge above the leader's den. "Hare, is it your wish to be a medicine cat?" "It is." Hare said solemnly. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Harewing." He looked at the remaining cats. "Harewing, Harewing!" The called when Hollyleaf whispered in their ears. "Maple, Weed, Mouse and Whisker, step forward. "Do you promise to uphold and obey the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." The four cats said together. "Maple, from now on you will be known as Maplepelt. Weed, from now on you will be known as Weedcloud. Mouse, from now on you will be known as Mousenose. Whisker, from now on you will be known as Chillwhisker." He leaped down and looked at Hollyleaf. "I want you to sleep in the nursery tonight. It's safer there." She nodded reluctantly, and when they'd shown their new cats the warriors den and the medicine cat den, they all slept.

**AN: I need 3 reviews before I give you Chapter 2. I'm only a beginner so constructive criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES! **


	3. A sad note

I have totally abandoned this story even though I got the three reviews I was going to give you a chapter for. But I am stuck for ideas...even though I had Chapters 2, 3 and 4 all ready for you. Confession time: when I got my new computer I totally forgot to move my word documents over. If I find them(Believe me, I'm trying) this story may continue-though I doubt it. I have no muse. If anybody actually wanted this story to carry on, I am really sorry because most of my favourite stories to read on here have ended with this kind of note from the author. I doubt that anyone is even reading this because I only got three reviews and two of the review people have left this site. But if anyone is, I leave on this note: my new keyboard SUCKS.


End file.
